The Summer After the Goblet
by Indus
Summary: Percy and his family come to terms with the changes in their lives after an attack from the Ministry. Chapter 4 up. *complete*
1. The story begins...

THE SUMMER AFTER THE GOBLET

BY INDUS

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with J. K. Rowling or anyone involved in the creation or publication of the Harry Potter books and movies. Any original characters or situations in this story belong to me.

_This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic, so please be nice and read and review._

_This is Percy, Oliver slash so you might not want to read this if you have a problem with that. _

Ron sighed and turned over in bed. Across the room, his best friend Harry Potter sat up, pushed his hair away from his forehead, uncovering the scar that made him famous, and patiently asked, "Do you want to talk?"

"What's there to talk about? The Death Eaters decided to get rid of the Ministry of Magic, and a pesky Weasley while they were at it, so they send a letter to Percy that was charmed with a very affective exploding spell. I mean, it's not like they succeeded at their ultimate goal, since Percy just happened to work through the entire night and opened the letter as soon as the owl brought it at night instead of waiting for the next day when more people were there in the Ministry. No one was killed because Percy used a spell to open the letter while he bent down under the desk to pick up a pen that he'd dropped. The desk shielded him from enough of the blast for him to be alive. Since the Ministry has copies of every important document in their Gringott's vault, nothing important was lost and they're a lot more careful with their mail. So, why should I be in dire need of some talking?"

By this time, Ron was shouting, and he had startled his entire family. They had all gathered in the doorway, and their expressions showed the same lack of sleep as his. Hermione, who was late because she was the only one to be actually woken up, was standing behind them. Molly Weasley was, for once, unable to comfort her youngest son, and could only hold onto her equally grief-stricken husband in the silence that followed Ron's outburst. Bill and Charlie looked wretched, as they fought demons of their own and tried to come to terms with their inability to protect their little brother. It was George and Fred who reached out to comfort Ron, and they did so with the maturity they had been displaying since that awful day, soon after the end of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. They were the ones who suggested that Hermione and Harry spend the last few weeks of the summer vacation at the Burrow, to cheer up the youngest Weasleys, and they now dispersed the group at the door, quietly told Harry to turn around and try to sleep, as they talked quietly to their little brother. 

As Harry turned around and tried to sleep, Hermione put an arm around Ginny and walked her over to the room they were sharing. As she got into bed, the 15-year-old girl thought again of the events of that day, one that was rapidly becoming as famous as the night of James and Lily Potter's deaths.

She had been in Diagon Valley, visiting the world of witchcraft and wizardry. It was only two weeks after the unsettling end to the school year, and she had felt a need to steep herself in the more positive aspects of the magic world. After spending a day in a witch's small and ancient library, she rented a room in the inn and decided to stay there for the night. Her parents thought she was at an old friend's house, and while Hermione wasn't doing anything wrong, she had just felt a need to escape. Nine months of living on her own and facing dangerous adventures had made her more than a little independent. However, all that changed the next day. For a long time, whenever she wasn't at school, Hermione made sure her parents knew exactly where she was.

At about two in the morning, she realized that thinking too much of the last few weeks at Hogwarts was keeping her awake and set out for a walk, when she felt the ground shake and heard the noise of an explosion.

_She ran to find out what was going on. There was a group of people who could immediately be recognized as witches from their clothes and speech, babbling excitedly and pointing to an empty shell of a building that was once the Ministry of Magic. Muggles walking by stopped and looked confused. They too had heard the noise but all they could see was an old, large house. It had always been thought necessary to hide the Ministry from them._

Soon, someone from the Ministry arrived and put a spell on the Muggles present to make them forget the strange sight of people pointing at a perfectly normal building. It was late in the night so few Muggles were actually present. Then the hologram was extended to cover rescue teams and medically trained witches and wizards. Those in the magic world came within the perimeter of the hologram to watch helplessly, and hope that no one was in the building. The body of the caretaker and a few owls was soon found, but Hermione had no idea that somewhere in the rubble lay her friend Percy.

All around England, and the rest of the world, witches and wizards were woken with the news of what had happened to the Ministry of Magic. There was not much panicking since a representative soon came out with the statement that there would have been extremely limited personnel present and little or no important paperwork lost. Work started at the usual time in a different location, and strangely enough the Ministry was still divided on the issue of whether or not Voldemort had returned. Those who did not believe Harry's story clung to the opinion that this was the work of a rogue group of his former Death Eaters. Harry himself found about the news after an owl was dispatched from Ron, whose family was trying to reach Percy at the apartment he shared with Oliver. Wood was on an emergency flight home from a Quidditch game in Turkey. At this point, they all believed Percy to be at home, asleep. Since he did not have a telephone, his family was not yet frantic, and Oliver was only returning because he thought Percy might need him. They weren't keeping their relationship a secret anymore, and the tolerant world they lived in allowed his coach to understand why he needed to leave.

Then, a list of all the people who had not arrived at work that day was made and sent to top officials as well as rescue teams. Arthur was shocked to read his own son's name and immediately rushed off to find the apartment, where he met Oliver. It was immediately obvious that Percy had not spent the night there, and Arthur rushed down to the Burrow to inform the family of the new development, while Oliver went to the old Ministry and waited with Hermione.

The twins, Ron and Ginny were with Molly Weasley, reading the latest messages from friends and family. They had not yet noticed that Arthur and other top officials had stopped sending them updates, and were completely ignorant of their brother's plight.

"Molly, there's something I need to tell you," Arthur Weasley walked into his home. His children looked confused by his entrance, but Molly immediately guessed the news. She got up and began to talk about the letters, in an effort to stop him from speaking. Suddenly, Bill and Charlie walked in.

"Hi! We came back as soon as we heard," Charlie said to his father. "We needed to see that you and Perce were Ok for ourselves."

Bill looked around the room and asked," Where is Perce, anyway?"

Arthur sighed and spoke heavily, "He didn't show up at work today and his apartment doesn't show any signs of him having spent the night there. No dishes, and an undisturbed bed… He was in the middle of an important project and we think he might have stayed at the Ministry until late last night."

Molly Weasley let out a sharp cry and her husband went to her at once. Ginny began to cry and was hugged tight by Bill, while Ron quietly went upstairs and took comfort in the practical task of informing Harry. Within minutes the boy who lived was packed and on his way to London. Charlie, one of the most active members of the family simply used Floo powder to get himself to London and join the rescue teams while the twins sat shell-shocked. Despite the strained relations between Fred, George and Percy, they were the three closest in age and they were brothers, and that was all that mattered at a time such as this.

Within a couple of hours, it was established that Percy was the only one who was actually missing, as the other people on the list were found to either be on vacation or in their homes, afraid to go to the new location of the Ministry. By now the Weasleys and Harry had also arrived at the site of the explosion, and rescue attempts were concentrated on the vicinity of Percy's office. It would be sixteen hours after the explosion that he would be removed from the debris, barely clinging to life.


	2. The hospital, and news of Percy

The Summer After the Goblet Part 2

**By Indus**

Disclaimer: Again, no copyright of JK Rowling and publishers of Harry Potter intended. This is for non-commercial uses only. Any original characters are mine and I am usually willing to share if my permission is asked.

Last chapter: Death Eaters attempt to strike at the Weasleys and the Ministry of Magic together when they send an exploding letter to Percy at his office. However, Percy triggers the explosion by opening the letter with his wand when working late at night instead of in the day when other people could have been hurt, and he was reaching for a quill (btw I said pen in the first chapter… sorry) so the desk provided him some shelter and he is still alive. This happened a couple of weeks after the end of Harry's first year. Not much has changed, and the witching world is back to normal, divided as ever about the return of Voldemort. But the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione are still coming to terms with the events of that horrible day.

It was at about six p.m. when they found Percy, huddled against a bolder with the desk over him, protecting much of his body from the blast. His face, however, was another story, and every witch and wizard present had to avert his/her eyes from the sight of him being carefully floated to an awaiting stretcher, which was levitating a few feet off the ground and controlled by two witches simultaneously. As he grabbed Ron's shoulder, giving as well as receiving comfort, Harry couldn't help noticing that two people still stared at Percy: his mother and Oliver. And he realized that all that mattered was that he was alive. For a minute, after a shout had gone up they had all thought he was dead, since it seemed impossible that Percy should survive unless he had not been at the Ministry. So when he was discovered everyone thought he was dead. Then rescue workers had levitated some rubble and said he was still alive.

They waited at the hospital until a female healer came to meet them. The waiting room became quiet, and Harry snapped to attention. Being in a magic hospital had momentarily distracted him. It was not too big as most people were sent back within a few days.

"Hello, I'm Amana, wise woman and healer from the wildlands."

"I'm Arthur Weasley, from the Ministry of Magic, and this is my mate, Molly," Ron's father said heavily, but quickly. He was impatient to get past the formalities, but he knew better than to anger his son's healer.

"Please sit down. Now, within a couple of weeks, your son will be able to go home, and his health will improve for the next few months. By August, he should be as healthy as he was before. The problem is with his face…" As Mrs. Weasley's face whitened, Amana continued.

"We were able to begin knitting the bones, and the burns, though very deep and intense, should heal with time and the scars will disappear by next year. However there was something we could not help. I'm very sorry to have to tell you that Percy is quite blind."

Suddenly, Harry knew that he would not have changed places with Ron for the world. Dursleys, cupboards, guardians who could not guard and evil wizards did not make life as bad as what the Weasleys were going through. With Voldemort on the rise, they would need all the help they could get. Now it was so much harder to protect Percy. The Weasleys were also struggling financially, and aside from the expense of Percy's care, they relied heavily on him being able to support himself and even send some money home.

Oliver sat still, in shock, as Molly Weasley broke down. Dimly, through the rushing in his ears, he heard the healer tell them they could see Percy, although he would not be awake until tomorrow at the least. He had regained consciousness and then they had sedated him until his injuries would not cause him much pain. But during those moments of clarity he had demanded the details of his injuries, and apparently he met the news of his blindness with quiet acceptance. That broke through Oliver's daze, and he was suddenly angry. Percy should have been told when his lover was there on hand to help. That anger helped him see the situation more clearly, and his quick mind showed him the path he had to take.

He stood up. "I feel the need to tell you all that Percy and I secretly contracted several months ago."

Although Harry and Hermione were somewhat confused, the Weasleys immediately rose and threw questions at Oliver, who calmly waited for the babel to die down a little and then raised his hand, signifying a need for silence.

"We did not tell you because we wanted it to be a surprise. Then all this happened with Voldemort and we thought you had enough on your plates. We know you tolerate out relationship, but we also know it doesn't make you all very happy, and that the Ministry is still a little conservative about the ceremony of the contract, even though it is open-minded about homosexuality in general. For the sake of Percy's career, we wanted to face the world as a family. A couple of weeks ago, we were approved for the adoption of a two-year-old girl, and our once a week visiting period will be finished by the end of September. It is decided that on the first of October we shall take her home."

Dead silence followed his words. 

He continued," We knew we wanted her when we saw her. Her face was as bright a red as any of yours. We traced her family tree back about three hundred years until we came to a Weasley, so she must be a distant cousin of yours. Her father is unknown and her mother died giving birth, so she did not have a name, just a number. When you see her, she is a direct ringer for Ginny, and even Percy, with her bright red hair and warm brown eyes. But she mostly reminded us of someone else, who is not genetically a Weasley. The first time we saw her, she was twisting a boy's ear because he had stolen her doll. His name was George, so we had to call our daughter Molly Weasley-Wood."

His voice cracked as he said the baby's name, and so did the invisible bonds holding the Weasleys back. They all sprang on Oliver, shouting their congratulations and hugging tight. Closest of all was Percy's mother, who had found adjusting to her son's sexuality more difficult than anyone else. But at this moment all she could be was grateful that her little boy had found such happiness.

"You should go first," she whispered.

"That's not why I said this now. I would rather you all went first and I go alone at the end. I wanted you to know because I am Percy's next of kin. I will be the one who takes care of the medical stuff, including decisions and bills." Harry and Hermione exchanged relieved glances on hearing that statement. Professional Quidditch players were paid more for a game than Arthur Weasley made in a year, and although Oliver lived humbly, it was well known that he was quite rich. "But more importantly, his being blind means that there are going to be changes in my home, where he will stay during recovery. Now Molly, I know that you want to be with him, and you can come every day from morning to night, but I want Perce to be home, and for us to face our new life together, as we have done before."

Although Molly Weasley obviously wanted to pamper and care for her son, she knew that what Oliver was proposing was logical. She was just amazed that he was capable of making a speech like that mere moments after he found out his contracted partner was permanently blind. She did not see fall apart later, when he was with Percy in the hospital room.

"You listen to me, Perce. I don't want to hear any excuses." Despite the quiver in his voice, Oliver managed to sound like the Quidditch captain he once was, pushing his teammates to play better than ever before. "I need you, so very much. And so does little Molly. I called the orphanage earlier, and they were more than Ok with sending her to the home of a blind man, so don't think that this is going to make any difference. She will be with us in a few months, and our home will be complete. So you wake up tomorrow with the knowledge that I am here with you, and I will be there forever.


	3. What use is Percy?

Summer After the Goblet 3  
  
By Indus  
  
Disclaimer: Again, no copyright of JK Rowling and publishers of Harry Potter intended. This is for non-commercial uses only. Any original characters are mine and I am usually willing to share if my permission is asked.  
  
Summary: Percy is blinded in an attack on the Ministry and the Weasleys, which goes wrong because Percy opens an exploding letter while working late, alone. The magical world still refuses to believe in the return of Voldemort, and claims this is the work of some rogue mad wizards. Oliver, Percy's lover, wants to take care of him and the little girl they will adopt in a matter of months. And this is summer after GOF.  
  
Warning: The rating shouldn't be more than PG-13. Slash Oliver/Percy.  
  
  
  
Percy opened his eyes to complete darkness. With his hand, he tried to check if his eyes had indeed opened, and for a second he was shocked to realize that they had, before he remembered it made no difference now. If he had been in a Muggle Hospital, tubes and wires would restrain his hands but healing practices were different in the Magical community. Even his eyes were not wrapped anymore and the lighter scratches and bruises on his body had faded. It was halfway through his second week in the wizard hospital, but he had managed to be asleep every day during visiting hours. The first few days he had really been asleep and then he had faked it. A few days ago he realized that he wasn't going to fool anyone any longer, especially Oliver, so he had begun a routine of becoming agitated a couple of hours before his family could visit and forcing healers to give him a sleeping potion. But today he had no more reasons avoid them.  
  
Percy gathered up his courage and waited for the first person to come in. It had to be his mother. He had heard her several times during visiting hours talking about how much she loved and needed him, and it had been difficult enough to keep his composure when he was pretending not to hear and thus had no need to respond. She had been the only one in the family, aside from Ginny, to accept him as he was until Oliver came along, and their relationship had been somewhat strained by his sexual orientation and his belief that the Ministry was more reliable than his family. It had been a difficult lesson, but he knew that he had been wrong about the Ministry and Voldemort. But not about Oliver- no, never wrong about Oliver.  
  
Molly Weasley walked in slowly. The healers had told them he was awake and not to disturb him too much, which meant that Fred and George could only go in for a few minutes. But Molly was relieved to see her son look as if he were healing. For the first time she could see color in his face and a slight smile on his lips. His head was turned towards her even though he was completely blind.  
  
If Percy had worried about the atmosphere being awkward, he had forgotten his mother. Forgetting his injuries for a minute, she gave him a bone- crushing hug and held him to her breast, murmuring incoherent but comforting words. Percy could not hold his tears in and clutched her. In the infirmary room that day, months of bitterness and tension were put aside. Forgiveness was begged from both parties and given freely. And Molly Weasley finally gave her blessing for the life Percy was pursuing.  
  
When Percy was finally able to calm down and speak normally of inconsequential matters with his mother, he asked her why she was alone.  
  
"I thought two people were coming in together."  
  
"They are Percy, but since this is the first time you're awake," this was said with an admonishing look by a mother who had not been fooled for a minute, "they're letting us have as long as we need, and we decided I should come in first alone. When you're ready, I'd like to call in your father."  
  
Percy stiffened a little, but then relaxed and smiled. "I'm ready."  
  
Arthur Weasley entered the infirmary with difficulty. Despite the fact that Percy was following his path, he had never been able to relate to this child. But Arthur had always had enough love to give to his seven children.  
  
It was painful to see his son turn his head to one side and appear to look straight at him, although unable to see him. But if a parent loves a child unconditionally, so does a child love his father, and Percy needed him to be strong for him.  
  
"Well, Perce. We're so glad to see that you're all right…"  
  
Percy interrupted him hotly, sounding like Ron for a minute. "All right? Is this what you call all right?"  
  
"Percy, we thought you were dead. Everything but your eyes is going to heal, and when you were found we thought the damage would be greater. It didn't matter because we were so happy that you were alive. So you may be blind, but you're going to make it. And that's such a relief. You do mean the world to us." Arthur's voice was gentle as he said all the right things. It was only in times like this that Arthur knew what to say to Percy because it was only in such times that Percy acted like his brothers and sister.  
  
Percy smiled at the realization that he was being assured of his family more now that he was blind than when he was in a position of being an active, equal member. It was ironic that it took something like this for such conversations to take place. But then, he thought, it was his fault too. If someone wants to hear certain things, they sometimes have to break the silence and begin the conversation.  
  
After his parents, his two eldest brothers visited Percy. Bill and Charlie were both obviously dealing with issues of big brothers who should have protected their little sibling, but by the end of the meeting they were all laughing hysterically at some joke of Charlie's. And then it was time for the twins. Percy was shocked by the way Fred and George were acting. They seemed so sensible he wondered if they were ill. Had Percy been a student of psychology, he might have recognized guilt. During their last fight with Percy, one of the twins had shouted something about Percy dying for the Ministry before his own family. Then the other had called him blind because he didn't see what was wrong with the Minister he so passionately defended. Percy didn't know that the twins had made some exploding candy right after the fight, and all the factors together, they were wondering if they could have set off the explosion on the Ministry themselves by accident. Logically they knew it was Voldemort, but in their hearts they also realized they had spent a great deal of time wishing for some such fate for their overly solemn brother. The summer would be a growing experience for the twins and they did not relax until everyone reassured them that they were sorely in need of a joke.  
  
Next were Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry, despite the 2-person rule. Hermione and Percy had always had a great deal in common, while Ginny was most possibly one of the closest people in his life. Percy and Ron never got on well, but the love between the brothers was real and constant. Harry was Ron's best friend, and as such, family. Ginny was prone to rush to Percy and cry all over him, but Ron, with the innate sensibility of a brother, held her back. His voice was rough and Percy was dismayed to realize that his little brother was furious. An angry Weasley was a danger to himself as well as to his friends. Harry sounded guilty if he spoke at all. When asked why he told Percy about the return of Voldemort and the part he played in the resurrection. Percy had never listened to the whole story but being almost killed made it easier to believe in the existence of Dark Magic. He reassured Harry that he felt no ill will to the boy who was far more a victim than he; Percy could not imagine life without his parents. Hermione then lightened the atmosphere by telling Percy about Rita Skeeter, at which Percy was shocked and reproachful. He wasn't completely genuine since he hadn't appreciated her comments about his family.  
  
When they left, friends who had somehow distracted the nurses and sneaked in to mob him visited Percy. Among them was former girlfriend Penelope, who was now happily involved with one of his friends at the Ministry. She had been the one to push him to Oliver when she realized that their relationship didn't mean much to either of them, and she remained his and Oliver's best friend. He could tell she was trying hard not to cry.  
  
Percy had expected Oliver to be last, but half an hour passed after his friends left and his lover had yet to appear. That was unusual for someone as particular as Oliver.  
  
After an hour alone, Percy was somewhat miffed. Then the door opened slowly, and a voice called from outside, "I've got a peace offering…" This was pointless as Percy was confused by the sound of the voice and could not see the door opening.  
  
A little girl's face peeked around the door, and then the rest of her, held up by hands Percy knew well, but of course he could not see them. She squealed at the sight of him and screamed, "Dad! Dad! Dad!" Her voice was high and sweet and already beloved by her two fathers-to-be.  
  
Oliver came in and set her down. She ran to him and hugged him tight. At once Percy felt strong enough to handle the world. He was a big, brave father, not just a blind man. And then he felt the arms of his lover, no… husband, hold him close.  
  
"When I heard you were awake, I realized you were ready to face the world and I brought one of the most important parts of it to see you. I spoke to the orphanage and they decided to see how we settle down after you are released and then we can take her immediately." Percy smiled at hearing this, but then was distracted by Molly, who questioned him about his injuries. Oliver had already told her and she was accepting as the very young are.  
  
The little family played and talked in the hospital room until Percy's parents came in. They had returned and heard about the baby from the nurses, and they stole her from her parents to show to Percy's siblings. Molly was the first of the new generation and the only baby. Moreover, she looked enough of a Weasley for everyone to forget she was adopted.  
  
Meanwhile, Percy and Oliver were able to talk.  
  
Oliver was finally losing his temper. "I knew you were awake, you know. I kept quiet and let you stew, but now I'm pissed. We face everything together remember? With all the stupid things you've done, these last few days you've outdone yourself. And considering all the things you've done in the past, that's saying a lot. I mean, take the time…"  
  
Percy sat still and listened to him rant about the stupid things Percy had done previously, but then Oliver began to bring in events of their years at Hogwarts. "And then you had to go and date Penelope. I mean if it had to be a girl, I'm glad it was she since she's one of the best people ever, but still. A girl? You're gay, you know."  
  
"I know," Percy answered dryly. To stop Oliver from continuing on until the days of diapers, he leaned over and stopped the words with a gentle kiss. There were some things you didn't need eyes for, and kissing was one of the best of them.  
  
Oliver pushed him away after a while. He looked seriously at Percy's face and tried to read it, but his lover could be impossible to decipher at times. "We're going to be all right, you know."  
  
And it was as simple as that. Percy's famous stiff upper lip dissolved in tears. "How can you be so sure? There is a war on, and we need to be strong. Don't you remember the last one?"  
  
Oliver shushed him gently. "We were both born into a dangerous time, and we were both old enough to be frightened out of our wits. Unlike your brothers, you and I didn't spend that last, traumatic year at Hogwarts, safe and sound. And our first memories are of a time when it wasn't safe to speak out loud or stand near windows most of the time. And who knows, maybe we are headed to those times again. But I would rather we faced them together than apart. And I don't think we're in any more danger than before. Wizards don't need eyes. They have magic to protect them."  
  
"And what about the people we're supposed to protect?" Percy, as usual, thought of his large family and their well-being."  
  
"They'll be all right. We all will. You're alive Percy, and that's all that really matters at the end of the day. And with Molly, we'll make our family. Let You-Know-Who himself try to come between us."  
  
*  
  
As time progressed, Percy relaxed and began to come to terms with the new development. His eyes had always been weak and he was accustomed to using his other senses. Wizards had the added advantage of magic to make their lives easier, and his old teachers at Hogwarts helped Oliver make their apartment friendlier for the sight impaired.  
  
Since Percy now accepted the resurrection of Voldemort, his family was more relaxed around him and he became party to certain secrets. He accepted the Order of the Phoenix readily enough and accepted his own admission with his customary smugness. As Ron quietly remarked to Harry, it was saying something about how worried they had been that his family was happy to see him getting a swelled head. He was also told about Sirius' innocence, and he came up with a brilliant plan to help hide the fugitive.  
  
"I know Sirius lives with Remus, but I was thinking that I could do with a pet to help me in the apartment once Molly comes to live with us," Percy began.  
  
"Oh, like a Seeing-Eye dog," Hermione interrupted, confusing her audience, except Harry, considerably. Arthur was the only one who looked remotely interested.  
  
"Right," Percy said slowly. "But I can get a big, black one. Then, when Sirius wants to get to Hogwarts he can come by fireplace and guide me there without anyone being the wiser."  
  
It was unanimously agreed that this was a brilliant plan. Dumbledore would ensure that Percy would get a big, black dog when he arrived at the school for Seeing-Eye dogs, and Oliver would make sure the dog was taken care of and hidden during those times. Although he didn't say anything, Oliver was relieved to know that his lover would not be alone when he had to go to Quidditch games. Moreover, a dog trained by wizards would happily take any curse for his master or mistress.  
  
Oliver and Professor McGonagall spent most of their time at the apartment, making sure that nothing remained on the floor where a blind man could trip. Then they rigged several elementary spells that would allow a voice to give Percy directions when he became disoriented in his own room. Oliver also enchanted a few maps to speak. Percy learned Braille, and was joined by Hermione who said she had extra time that summer since she had already read most of the work for the next semester. It was nice for Percy to spend time with someone so much like him.  
  
When Percy arrived at the apartment, he felt exhausted by the drive home (his mother had insisted her husband drive instead of fly). Seeing his obvious exhaustion, his family made their excuses and left, after Molly made sure he had enough blankets and food there.  
  
And then Oliver and Percy were alone in their apartment for the first time after a long while.  
  
  
  
END PART 3. PROBABLY NOT MORE THAN ONE MORE PART. 


	4. Dumbledore's idea

Summer after the Goblet 4 By Indus Disclaimer: Again, no copyright of JK Rowling and publishers of Harry Potter intended. This is for non-commercial uses only. Any original characters are mine and I am usually willing to share if my permission is asked. Summary: Percy is blinded in an attack on the Ministry and the Weasleys, which goes wrong because Percy opens an exploding letter while working late, alone. The magical world still refuses to believe in the return of Voldemort, and claims this is the work of some rogue mad wizards. Oliver, Percy's lover, wants to take care of him and the little girl they will adopt in a matter of months. And this is summer after GOF.  
  
Warning: The rating shouldn't be more than PG-13. Slash Oliver/Percy.  
  
Percy carefully listened to Oliver's reading aloud from a cooking book Molly had left, trying to gauge his partner's mood by the tone of his voice. Realizing that Oliver was as much in need of some humor as he was, he opened the care package Fred and George had slipped into his briefcase before they left. He may not have been able to see the twins sneak the box into his briefcase but he had heard the small click of the snap being opened and the small giggle that had accompanied Fred's attempts at mischief making for as long as Percy could remember.  
  
The box was small, and felt similar to that which housed Chocolate Frogs. But why would Fred and George put Chocolate Frogs in Percy's briefcase? It was a little irritating since it was his good one that had been a present from Oliver and he had not even used it yet. If he hadn't heard them he would not have opened the briefcase until he found some use for it and then the Frog would have melted all over.  
  
Percy gasped as he realized what was inside was definitely not a Chocolate Frog. It was metal, and cool to the touch. His fingers were shaking too much for him to feel the letters and he held the small object out for Oliver to identify and read.  
  
Oliver took it and gazed at it in silence for a few minutes. Percy heard a hitch in his partner's breathing and assumed he was angry or hurt. "Is it some stupid joke the twins played? You can tell me, I'm not going to suddenly become sensitive to their juvenile."  
  
"Shut up Percy." Oliver's voice was gentle as he smiled down at the overly- serious Weasley. "It's not a joke."  
  
Percy's mouth went dry. Despite all his family had done to express their love for him since he awoke in the hospital, he was completely overset by an affectionate gesture from the two who had never given him anything but trouble. "What- what is it?"  
  
"Remember when you were Head-Boy, and they charmed your badge?"  
  
Percy snorted. "Yes, quite vividly in fact."  
  
"Well," and Oliver had a distinct smile in his voice. "They made another badge, and it has just one word written on it."  
  
"What?" He was surprisingly nervous. He may have had two older brothers, but it was the respect of those two that would mean the most to Percy Weasley.  
  
"Gryffindor," And Oliver's eyes went moist as he thought of what that word meant to him. Quidditch had been his great contribution to his House, and when he thought of Gryffindor he always thought of pride and spirit, and the wind rushing through his hair as he twisted to avoid the Bludgers and catch the Quaffle under the brown eyes of a shy red-haired boy.  
  
But then he looked at Percy, whose eyes were closed as he whispered the word again and again to himself. Gryffindor had always meant something different to Percy. Courage, to deal with those who could not understand him. Loyalty, for the House and the people within that he always tried to work for. And of course, the place where he met and fell in love with Oliver Wood.  
  
Percy would need the qualities and the person that badge simplified, and how like George and Fred to realize it.  
  
Smiling suddenly, Oliver put the badge on the table and hugged his partner to him. Leaning down, he whispered in the soft, shell-like ear, "What say we leave all these things out here to put away tomorrow and go to the bedroom to celebrate your homecoming in style?"  
  
Percy laughed and agreed instantly.  
  
*  
  
The next day went well. Percy asked the apartment for directions when he became disoriented, which happened quite often since he had not been home after the beginning of summer. It was now August.  
  
He healed rather faster than his healers had expected, and was soon as healthy as he could be, although he still tired easily. But as time passed, it became obvious to Oliver that his young lover was not happy. At first he thought the problem was adjusting to being blind, but he soon realized that there was more bothering Percy Weasley.  
  
He asked what was wrong, but his queries were usually fielded. After all, Percy was an expert at keeping things to himself. And Oliver, not wanting to push him, allowed him to until one evening when he returned from a Quidditch match to find his lover in the same place and position he had been in when Oliver left the apartment in the morning.  
  
"All right, this is it!" Oliver exploded, causing Percy to jump. There were wards to prevent anyone from entering without Percy's knowledge, but naturally members of the household were allowed free passage through those wards. Brooding, Percy had remained completely unconscious of Oliver's arrival until his partner was standing right in front of him, yelling. "What the hell is the matter with you?"  
  
Coldly, Percy raised his head so that he was facing where he knew Oliver was standing. "I would have thought that was obvious. I'm blind, in case you didn't notice."  
  
But Oliver was too angry to fall prey to those tactics. Grabbing Percy by the shirt-collar, he ignored the voice in his head telling him that it was wrong to physically attack someone who could not see the attack coming. Speaking through gritted teeth, he forced Percy to stand still and listen. "Don't ever use your blindness as a weapon, or as an excuse. Tell me the truth- what is the matter with you?"  
  
Struggling away, knowing that Oliver could not hurt him, Percy strode to the window. Gazing outside at the busy street, seeing nothing but taking comfort in the sounds of people bustling about, living their lives normally, he chose his words carefully. "Molly is coming to be with us soon."  
  
No, Oliver could not hear this, he would not hear it. But as much as he loved the little girl, Percy was his life and he had to ask. "Have you changed your mind, then? Do you not want her anymore?"  
  
"No, no!" Percy turned back to his partner and walked towards him, without running into anything, to put his hand on Oliver's arm for reassurance. "I want her, but I don't know if bringing her here will be for the best, with things as they are. We are in a war now, Oliver."  
  
"I noticed," Oliver replied bitterly, remembering those horrible days in the hospital, and the rubble that was the old Ministry.  
  
"I'm a Weasley, and we will probably be targets. Godric, Oliver, she may be hurt."  
  
Oliver pulled his arm out of Percy's grasp. Sometimes, to be kind, one had to be cruel. "You've been a Weasley for your entire life (although sometimes it is hard to believe) so why did you not bring this up when we were first talking about adopting?"  
  
Percy couldn't answer his partner for a minute. Then, swallowing, he spoke the hardest words he had ever had to say in his life. "Because I'm blind."  
  
"You once told me that you didn't belong in your own family. That your parents didn't understand you and your siblings detested you. Think about this for a second- Molly may always know how you feel if you leave her in an orphanage. And then think about this- you may sometimes feel as if you don't belong, but it took mere minutes for your entire family to come together to bring you through this. She will never know that if we don't take her in. Merlin, Percy, what use is giving her a safe life if she doesn't have love in it? And one more thing- Molly has Muggle blood in her. Who says she is safe in that orphanage?"  
  
Percy was silenced, and was as enthusiastic as Oliver when welcoming Molly a few days later. The little girl did a great deal for Percy's self-esteem. Blindness did not matter to a two-year-old, and she enjoyed the responsibility of making sure Dad didn't fall over anything.  
  
But neither of them forgot the conversation they had before she came, and although they did not discuss it again, both knew they were worried about their little girl's safety.  
  
*  
  
Molly settled in quickly. The little redhead was the spoilt darling of the Weasley and Wood families, and knew it well. Her favorite was Oliver, who took her on low broom rides and no matter how tired he was always picked her up and swung her in his arms for a hello kiss when he came home from practice.  
  
Percy, although not a favorite because of nagging tendencies, was equally loved and necessary in a way that Oliver could not be. Due to his disability, Percy was always home, and was therefore taking the role traditionally held by the mother, and he did it well. Suddenly his character was not so inexplicable to his family; he was a male Molly Weasley sr. when it came to parenting.  
  
However, Percy was not his mother in other ways. He couldn't be satisfied with staying at home while his family fought a war and his lover escaped into the air and still earned enough money to keep his family.  
  
And that was what burned. Percy had no objection to one person in a family staying home to take care of the children, whatever the gender of that person. But he had not anticipated being that person. Perhaps it wouldn't have burned so badly if he had been able to work, and chose to stay at home. But his life, his work, had been taken away and he could not even wreak vengeance upon his enemies. The bitterness this caused him was evident to his family.  
  
This time, though, he talked to Oliver and explained his feelings, instead of indulging in sulks in private. And his partner understood; Oliver knew he would not be satisfied if he was ever rooted to the ground. It was war- time, and everyone felt that they had to do something. The young Quidditch player could not think of anything, so he turned to the wisest wizard of them all.  
  
"Oliver, this is a pleasure, no less of one for its unexpectedness, to be sure." Dumbledore looked as ancient as ever, his eyes twinkling youthfully with affection. Then suddenly the twinkle disappeared as he asked how Percy was.  
  
"Well, that's what I came to see you about, sir. He's fine health-wise, but"-  
  
"But he is bored with the constraints of his new life." Dumbledore, as usual, did not need the situation explained to him. Standing up, he looked into the blazing flames of the fireplace and considered his options. An idea was forming, and he was struck anew by his own brilliance. "Really, I've outdone myself this time."  
  
"What, sir? Have you thought of something?" Oliver was on his feet in a second. Something about the triumph on the Headmaster's face made him feel sure for the first time in months that his life would actually resemble the plans made on weekend morning walks in the park with Percy.  
  
"The war will definitely focus on Hogwarts this time, my child." And the Professor's eyes dimmed as he remembered the carnage of the Ministry. That could not happen here, where children made lasting friendships, fell in love for the first and sometimes only time and where they learned how to use the power that flowed in their very veins.  
  
"Yes, sir." Oliver bit his lip, hiding the despair that always destroyed him inside when he considered what would happen to his beloved home of seven years.  
  
"I've been thinking that we need to have someone researching spells to protect Hogwarts from Voldemort." Although the former Gryffindor Captain winced at the name, his expression lightened as he realized that what Dumbledore was suggesting.  
  
"Sir, you are brilliant!" Ignoring Dumbledore' humble agreement, he began to expound on the idea's advantages. "Percy was always good at looking things up in the most obscure books and his grades prove how good he is at stuff like that. Besides, there is no safer place for him and Molly than in this school. With the reading spell Hermione found, his blindness shouldn't stand in the way of his reading. It is quite incredible, sir, what that young girl found. This spell whispers whatever text Percy points his wand towards in his ear."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger is very intelligent and her talents are quite like those of young Mr. Weasley. However, she will want to do a far more active job in the war, researching ways to keep Mr. Potter safe and the undo Dark spells. I would like someone to concentrate only on Hogwarts, and I believe the best one to do that is Percy." The Headmaster did not say the obvious. Such a job would necessitate a constant presence at the school, which would keep Percy and their toddler safe and provide the family with steady income even when war made Quidditch stadiums empty.  
  
It was arranged that Dumbledore himself would bring this idea to Percy so that the rather proud young man should not know of his partner's interference. He did guess, but Oliver denied it, confident in his knowledge that he had not actually given the Headmaster any help coming up with the idea.  
  
And so it happened that Ron was heartily embarrassed and discomfited by the presence of his brother's family on the train on September 1st. Of course, Molly's presence bothered him not at all; the little girl was quite the darling of her uncles and aunt. Strangely enough, Harry seemed to get the most pleasure from just watching her play, or holding her tight. To him, she represented what he had spent his entire life fighting for, what his mother had died for and what Cedric had never graduated for: the future. And more than that, she was the first of a new generation of the only family he had known.  
  
THE END. I AM THINKING OF ADDING NEW FICLETS OF HARRY'S 5TH YEAR WITH THE WOOD-WEASLEY FAMILY AT HOGWARTS. ANY IDEAS? 


End file.
